Traveling Through the Ghosts of Time REMASTERED
by Harp4545
Summary: In a world gone evil, a world where everything was falling apart, surely the archangels would be willing to go through with even the most desperate of measures. Tampering with the very nature of time, however, is not without its consequences, as our "saviors" come to know all too soon... RE-WRITE of the original 3T-GOT
1. The Past that Lies before You

I. AM. BACK. :D

THAT'S RIGHT! THE ONE AND ONLY MORS DE INTERFICIO SILVAM IS **BACK** TO STAY!

I have decided to re-upload this story because it sucks in my opinion. I might make some (alot) of drastic changes to this story, just as a head's up!

.

.

Traveling through the Ghosts of Time...  
Arc One: 『 』  
Kapitel Zero: The Past that Lies before You

* * *

Summary: Pandora's box is breaking, Mikhail is damaged and Verloren's soul treads closer with each second that passes. Fearing for their masters' lives, the two archangels summon their magic to send their saviors into the past. However, things don't go according to plan. Now with only two months left to prepare for catastrophe, will Teito and Ouka be able to stop Verloren's arrival or will they succumb to the growing darkness inside their hearts?

* * *

"..." - Speaking  
 _Italics_ \- thoughts, letters  
 ** _Bold italics_ ** \- Mikhail/Raphael talking in Teito/Ouka's minds  
 **Bold** \- Mikhail/Raphael talking when they take over their masters' bodies.

* * *

* _1 Week Ago, Hohburg Laboratory_ *

Chief Nanase exhaled contently as he lay back in his office chair in the dim light of the room. It was around one AM, and the laboratory was once again blissfully quiet and still, devoid of all the life, energy and frustrations that usually take place within its walls during office hours. It was one of Nanase's most favorite times of the day.

 _If they were all gone_... Nanase thought dreamily, referring to the chatterboxes he was forced to work with. _If they all disappeared... would it be like this all the time? This peace... its intoxicating..._

 _To cut, to weather, to tear... their skin so soft and thin... it's so easy to break apart, like butter_... he chuckled ominously. _And they won't be missed...! I'll run the lab all by myself... I'll be forever alone... alone with my "children," my clones_...! Nanase sucked in a large amount of air, sucking in his perfect white, rotting teeth, his eyes bulging at the thought. "My clones... my research... all to me and myself! Alone. Mine, mine, mine!" At that thought, Nanase started laughing in earnest. It was a terrifying laugh, a laugh that monsters make when they watch babies die in their mothers' arms.

"Freeeee! Free at lassstt! Ha ha ha GACK ACK ACK!" Nanase laughed/coughed, his mouth drying up. Wheezing, Nanase, fumbled for the green and gold bottle that lay on the table next to him. Expectantly, he put the bottle to his lips, waiting for the sweet/bitter taste of the golden drink known as alcohol to wash down his throat. When that didn't happen, Nanase pulled the bottle away towards the light and saw to his frustration that it was entirely empty. Growling, Nanase, pushed himself out of his chair and dragged his tired body over to the small adjourning kitchen. That was. All. The way. Across. The room.

Nanase held a tight grasp of the wine bottle as he made his way to the sink. He pulled out a clean, disposable paper cup from the stack on the counter and filled it to the brim with cold tap water. The cup's contents were drowned within seconds. His thirst satisfied, he decided it was probably time to search for another bottle of wine.

A quick glance at the mirror, though, froze the old man to the spot.

"YOU!" Nanase shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the mirror in front of him. Nanase was an old man of average height with blood-shot blue eyes and grey skin that wrinkled on the sides of his eyes and. He had two patches of curly, light brown hair at the sides of his head, the top of his head being entirely bald. However, Nanase's face wasn't what caused him alarm. It was the shadowy figure with red eyes that was the source of his fear. "Why are you here?!"

The figure did nothing but smirk with its devilish eyes, taunting the pitiful old man through silent words. Furious and afraid, Nanase turned around to face the shadow only to see nothing there.

"...You have some nerve coming back here again," Nanase said as he stared into the arrogant red eyes the scientist knew too well. "You aren't welcome here! You never were! OUT, get OUT! This is MY lab now, this is MY research! I'm not handing anything over to you! LEAVE!"

(Un)Fortunately for Nanase, he was soon brought out of his half-crazed ramblings by the opening of the laboratory's main doors. Confused, Nanase, stumbled his way out of the bathroom and into the main room, his breath musty and bitter.

Near to the door stood General Ayanami and his little minion, Katsuragi. It was kind of hard for Nanase to see clearly, given his old age, sleep deprivation and drunken state but he was sure that Katsuragi had something drapped over his shoulder.

"Ayanami-sama," Nanase said as coherently as possible, grinning widely. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"...I brought the boy. I want you to place the 'trap' on him." Ayanami said, after a brief pause, looking expressionlessly at Nanase's appearance.

"Boy...?" Nanase asked.

"Klein."

"Oh, OH yes Klein, of course, how could I forget," Nanase spoke quickly as he squinted at Katsuragi again. "But I thought you wanted to implant the thing into him after the princess's coronation...?"

"There has been a change of plans," Katsuragi interjected. "Miroku wants the Black Hawks to leave for Atlanta the day after the coronation to attend a diplomatic meeting to discuss our take-over of Antwort. A few foreign nations who had made security pacts with Antwort have expressed some- _dismay_ \- at our handling of the country."

Nanase chuckled. "Oh, oh, I bet they were _absolutely_ terrified with how easily we were able to tear the country apart!"

"We will most likely have to stay in Atlanta for a few weeks," Ayanami continued smoothly. "I don't want to risk anything happening then so I want to get this over with _now_."

"Eh, sure, we can place the band on him now," Nanase said, "Wait outside the Laboratory. It's gonna take a _lot_ of concentration to do this right."

With that said, Nanase looked expectantly at Katsuragi. "Place the boy on to the capsule. Quickly now!" Hesitant, Katsuragi glanced over at Ayanami before handing over Teito's body to the drunk old man.

* * *

"Say, Ayanami-sama?" Katsuragi asked as he and the general stood outside the lab. "You are sure it was wise leaving him all by himself?"

"He's one of the top researchers in the country," Ayanami responded.

"He's drunk," Katsuragi countered.

"And thus is at his most dangerous potential."

"What do you mean, Ayanami-sama?"

"...Nanase's mind isn't exactly... stable. When he gets drunk, he becomes more... open-minded and able to analyze larger amounts of data or do tasks more efficiently."

 _So you aren't worried because he works better when he's drunk_? Katsuragi thought, incredulously, though he didn't bother telling Ayanami that.

"What is this 'trap' are were talking about?" Katsuragi peered curiously at the silver-haired man besides him.

"A poison, " Ayanami said firmly. And with that, Katsuragi knew the conversation was over.

The laboratory doors opened. "Gentlemen," Nanase said. He was standing behind the doors, his arms behind his back to hide his shaking hands. "The operation is done. You may take the boy back to his quarters." After flashing a grin at them, Nanase shuddered, feeling a sudden chill in his bones, before dragging his feet back to the kitchen, muttering something under his breath.

Katsuragi looked at Nanase oddly, but then remembered Klein was still unconscious in the capsule and went to get him out.

* * *

* _Zero Months Ago, Millea's room, Hohburg Fortress_ *

"Kal... please change everyone's soul number here besides mine. From now on, I'll meet up with Frau and the others and get out of this fortress," Teito Klein said as he let go of his mother's hand and rose to his feet.

"...So you plan to be as bait," Kal concluded.

"Rather than not knowing when he'll appear, it's much easier to move knowing he'll only appear before me." Teito confirmed. _That guy will definitely appear in front of me once more..._

"Teito, your wings still haven't recovered." Ouka pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"Eh? They're still out?" Teito asked, surprised. He turned to see that his wings were indeed still damaged and had not yet returned to his body. "The restoration hasn't finished yet?" _Come to think of it, there's no feeling..._

The eye of Raphael lit up once and Ouka shouted out "Ayanami's closing in!"

Teito and Kal sharply turned to face Ouka. "What is his exact position?!" Teito demanded.

"On the other side of the door 100 meters ahead!" Without turning, she told Teito, "Teito, this mission, I... I'll fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's Soul!"

"What?! But Raphael is still recovering from the brainwashing!" The brunette argued.

"And you're still recovering from the last attack!" Ouka snapped back, taking in Teito's battered up appearance. "Raphael may be weaker than Mikhail, but we both still have more power than you do at the moment!"

Teito began as he ran to stand besides his friend. However, he stopped midway when he realized Mikhail wasn't responding. _Come to think of it, even though Ouka realized Ayanami's approach, I didn't sense it at all..._

 ** _"Master...!"_** Mikhail cried out suddenly, it's deeper voice resonating through Teito's head. " ** _The restoration of the fracture won't start. Because of the damage caused by Raphael, errors are occurring on all circuits."_**

Teito's eyes' widened in shock as he "It can't be...Mikhail... is Broken...?"

"Teito! Leave this place to me." Ouka shouted again, taking on a defensive stance in front of the door. "Hurry up and go already!"

"No! We can't leave you behind!"

 ** _Mistress,_** Raphael called out to the restless Ouka, its voice calm and soothing, **_Please allow me to take over for a few minutes. It just might be the difference between winning and losing._**

"As you wish Raphael. I'll trust your judgment." Ouka closed her pink-colored eyes. When she opened them again, they had changed to reveal blue irises.

" **Humans, listen carefully to what I am about to say, as it may be the only chance we have now that Mikhail has been damaged.** "

"What do you have in store, Raphael?" Kal asked.

" _ **And it better be good! You're the one who put me in this mess in the first place**_!" Mikhail snapped, wanting Raphael to know who exactly Mikhail blamed for the situation they were in.

" **As you may already guess, we are running out of time**." Raphael said, its eyes a little teary at his most favorite person in the world's harsh words.

"Yes, Raphael, we are pretty sure that we are," Teito told it, a little annoyed. "That's the problem. We need time to get ready for Verloren's revival!"

" **Then why not just make more of it**?"

"Make more of it?" Wolfram repeated. "You mean, make more of time? How?"

" **Time travel** ," Raphael told him. " **If we could go back in time... we will be able to go back and stop this catastrophe from occurring... or at least be more prepared to deal with the problem**."

"But... is it really possible?" Kal asked. "To manipulate time itself? I know the archangels were powerful but this seems to be stretching it a bit."

" **As you all know, I, the Angel Raphael, and the Archangel Michael were chosen by the chief of heaven himself to guard Verloren's body and soul."** Raphael explained. **"Therefore, we have been given numerous powers by the Chief, time travel being one of them.** "

"But if that's so," Teito said, as realization dawned on him, "then you can send us back in time, right?! To prevent this mess from coming around in the first place?!"

" **Yes... However... there are many restrictions to this power, most of which I can't remember**..."

"...What about the reincarnations of those souls who have died? What about the cursed tickets? Will I have to visit the god houses again? And the Wars and the Kor? Will they also not exist when we go back?" Teito asked worriedly.

" **There is not enough time left to answer your questions. When we go back, you may ask Mikhail-sama.** "

"...Alright then." Teito turned towards the emperor and Kal. "What about you, Kal, your majesty? Do you want to come to the past along with us?"

"O-of course I will!" Emperor Wolfram declared. "I've already wasted so much time neglecting my daughter! And I won't go back to doing so if I can help it!"

"I better as well, seeing how troublesome things are going to get," Kal replied.

Teito looked at them both in the eye before sighing, grabbing hold of his mother's hand with both of his once more. "What about you, mom? Will you come with us?"

"I...will...trust your...judgment...Tiashe..." Millea said, smiling weakly.

Teito smiled back, softly, not noticing how it mirror that of the woman lying in front of him. Steeling his eyes with determination, he turned to look at Raphael. "Alright, we're ready. Can you and Mikhail send every person who is currently in this room back to two months ago, around the time I deserted the military? Somewhere around the time I escaped the Military Academy?"

" **Of course / _Of course_**." Mikhail and Raphael replied as one.

"Alright then, what do we have to do, Raphael?"

" **All you need to do is hold my hand. I'll try to connect myself to Mikhail's deep psych. You and Ouka-sama are willing to go through with it? Then it should only take a few seconds**..."

*Bang! Bang! Bang*

Teito could just see Ayanami appear at the door. Ayanami's eyes widened, as if he knew what they were planning to do. Quickly, Ayanami sent a hurl of dark red zaiphon- right at Ouka, who had't noticed Ayanami's attack. Without thinking, Teito pulled Ouka to the ground. Unfortunately, Teito wasn't fast enough and soon felt a deep searing pain on his back. Ouka and Millea looked on in fear and shock as she watched the zaiphon rip apart the skin on Teito's back.

" **Operation Tempore Peregrinationes is ready, standby for launch** ," Raphael intoned. Before Ouka could check Teito and before Ayanami could step into the room, a blinding light appeared around the five inhabitants and swept them away though the ghosts of time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

If you review, please be appropriate and no swear words! :(


	2. What Will You Forgive

It's so wrong and twisted to pair dead men with one another. I wonder how others can do it and not be ashamed of themselves.

.

.

Traveling through the Ghosts of Time...  
Arc One: 『 』  
Kapitel One: What Will You Forgive?

* * *

Summary: Pandora's box is breaking, Mikhail is damaged and Verloren's soul treads closer with each second that passes. Fearing for their masters' lives, the two archangels summon their magic to send their saviors into the past. However, things don't go according to plan. Now with only two months left to prepare for catastrophe, will Teito and Ouka be able to stop Verloren's arrival or will they succumb to the growing darkness inside their hearts?

* * *

"..." - Speaking  
 _Italics_ \- thoughts, letters  
 ** _Bold italics_ ** \- Mikhail/Raphael talking in Teito/Ouka's minds  
 **Bold** \- Mikhail/Raphael talking when they take over their masters' bodies.

* * *

* _1 and 1/2 months ago, Seventh District of Barsburg church **REAL WORLD**_ *

The first thing Mikhail became painfully aware of was how _empty_ it was.

That unfulfilled desire for another person's company.

That feeling of starvation... hunger...

It had only ever felt like this before... and that was when the military had stolen it from its wonderful master.

A sinking feeling entered its imaginary stomach as it took in the state of his master's mind. Dark, empty, cold.

 _ **Where is he**_? Mikhail thought frantically. _**Where is my master? Why can't I hear his voice**_? _**Why is Master's mind in such desolate state**_?

The whole area was bare and the walls and floor were polished and as black as obsidian. The wall had few cracks in them from which water- from where Mikhail had no idea- trickled down, forming puddles on the ground.

Mikhail noticed that there were two tunnels on opposite walls and some sort of large drain in the middle of the room. A few scattered memories in the form of dove wings floated by, as if being pushed by some invisible wind.

 _ **Did something go wrong with the ceremony? Or was it- my fault... Was it because I was too**_ ** _weak_**?

He's _gone._ Teito Klein was _gone._

Mikhail was pulled from its thoughts when a far too familiar chuckle echoed throughout the room. "My, my, what do we have here?" The voice mocked. "Why, I never thought I would see the day Mikhail, the most critical and spiteful of humans, reduced to such a pitiful state."

Mikahil sharply looked up to the ceiling, which showed the world outside of Teito's body. Its eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear (not that he would ever admit that).

In clear view was a tall teenage boy of around sixteen. He had a sharp oval face and deep amethyst eyes surrounded by long black lashes and long blond hair. He looked worried as he seemingly tried to wake Mikhail's master up.

However, it wasn't the boy who caused such a reaction from Mikhail. It was the shadowy figure with the sharp red eyes and gray beard that Mikhail was shocked to see.

Mikhail gasped. " _ **You**_..."

* * *

* _1 and a 1/2 months ago, LAND OF DREAMS_ *

It was to the whispered voices that Teito woke up to from his dark slumber.

"Who would... Mikhail... place like this," someone spoke, his low baritone voice sending off alarm bells in Teito's head.

"No...army..." another, more softer voice responded.

The voices seemed so familiar, yet Teito's fracture mind could not identify them. They sounded worried... and even a bit frightened. Teito mentally frowned. Fear... it wasn't a pleasant thing thing to hear from these people, people whom Teito couldn't

"Angel of Light ... ancient prophecies are true... Angel of Darkness.. destroy the world..." the second continued. He words seemed to confuse Teito. Angel of light and darkness? The angel of darkness may be referring to Verloren, though the Teito did not know who this "angel of light" was. Teito had never been told anything about any ancient prophecies. _Maybe I'll ask about it later..._

Teito wanted to get up, he really did, but he just couldn't seemed to find the will to do so. He wanted to get up and demand that the two people explain themselves more clearly. He wanted to open his eyes and see why the voices seemed so familiar to his mind.

"You really... trouble-maker.. you?" the voices continued on, though it was fading away fast.

"...underestimated me..." The first grunted, angrily, as Teito was once more pulled into nothingness.

* * *

* _1 and a 1/2 months ago, LAND OF DREAMS, Teito's guest room_ *

"..o. Teito... eit... Teito-kun!" a soft, feminine voice called out to Teito. Teito felt himself being shaken gently by someone,

Groaning at the disturbance, Teito muttered "five more minutes," turning around to face the direction opposite that of the voice.

"Oh, for the love of god, TEITO-KUN! WAKE UP!"

Now THAT got through to Teito who yelped and jumped out of bed, falling to the floor with a thump.

"Teito-kun!" The woman shrieked, this time with worry. Teito opened his blurry eyes to see a woman with blue hair and red eyes wearing a nun uniform grabbing onto his left arm and pulling him back up. "Wha... who are you?"

"Oh no!" Another voice shrieked, coming to stand on Teito's other side. "H-Has the fall make Teito-kun lose his memories?!"

"No, silly, of course not!" A third, more mature-sounding voice chided gently. "His mind is still in dream land, isn't that right, Teito-kun?"

"L-Libelle?" Teito asked, his mind finally catching up to the present. He turned his head to either side to look at the other two nuns. "Athena? Rosalie?! What are you three doing here?! Where am I?"

"You're in your room!" The kind blond informed the clueless brunette. "Castor said you collapsed in the hallway after the funeral and asked us to bring you here!"

"O-oh, I see," Teito said, frowning slightly. ... _Mikage's Funeral? Does that mean Mikhail sent us only about 6 weeks back in time?_

"Teito-kun, are you listening to us?!" Athena asked, bringing Teito back to reality.

"Wha-Oh, no, I wasn't, sorry," Teito said sheepishly. Athena sighed, before repeating what she just said. "It's lunch time. We didn't want you to miss it since you already look so thin, so we decided to wake you up."

"Thank you for telling me," Teito said respectfully. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, actually," Libelle replied. "Castor-san asked that you go talk to him once you wake up."

"Alright," Teito

"We should get going now," Rosalie told him. "We'll be cleaning up the chapel if you need us."

"You aren't going to lunch?" Teito asked, confused.

"No. We already ate," Athena informed him.

"Bye bye." The three said, walking out the door and closing it behind them.

Teito sat on the bed and simply began thinking for the next few minutes.

 _Mikhail_? Teito called out tentatively in his mind. _Are you there? Where are you? Mikhail_?!

Only silence greeted Teito whose hands started to shake slightly. Why? Why wasn't Mikhail answering him? Was it dormant? Maybe it was still damaged!

Was Mikhail even with him at all?

 _No_ , Teito thought, shaking his head furiously at the thought as he got off the bed. He stumbled a bit, strangely feeling as if he hadn't walked for a very long time. Mikhail couldn't have left him. This was before Ayanami stole Mikhail away from him! Mikhail was probably still recovering from the time travel. Soon, Mikhail will wake up to explain the time travel in more depth and help Teito reach the others.

Without knowing it, for the few short minutes Teito have interacted with Mikhail, Mikhail had carved a place in Teito's heart, and having it gone was like a blow Teito hasn't felt since Mikage died.

* * *

* _1 and a 1/2 months ago, LAND OF DREAMS, Teito's guest room_ *

Teito slowly walked down the wide blue hallways of the church as he made his way through the castle-like structure to the dining hall. It was strangely comforting

But Teito just couldn't shake away the feeling... that something just wasn't right with all of this... Maybe it was a side effect of the time travel, but

"Teito-kun!" Someone called from behind. Teito stopped and turned to face the person who had called out to him. It was Castor.

""Teito!" Bishop Castor said, suddenly appearing in front of Teito. "Will you attempt the clergy examinations?"

"The... clergy examinations?" Teito repeated. _That's right... this was also the day the next chapter in my life began..._ Teito didn't really _want_ to take the Bishop exams all over again. They were nerve racking the first time he took them and he knew that it would be the same this time around.

And did he really want to face the second part of the exam all over again?

The first time, Teito had to face his biggest fear: Ayanami. But now... Teito was sure Ayanami wasn't exactly his biggest fear... his fear now most likely being failing to save the world.

However, on the other hand, if Teito never took the exams, he probably wouldn't have become so close to Hakuren...

"... get a full pass to all lodging establishments and transportation facilities around the world!...Teito-kun? Are you listening to me?" Castor asked. "You look a bit pale there. Am I going to fast?"

Teito jumped, startled out of his thoughts. "Err, yeah, I'm listening, but I think I need some more time to think it over," Teito replied, distracted.

"Alright. Please give me your response by the end of the day, at the most." Castor-san said, doubting that the brunette actually was paying attention. "I have to tend to some other matters. You should go attend lunch. They're serving fish eye."

* * *

* _1 and a 1/2 months ago, LAND OF DREAMS, Dining Hall Entrance_ *

Teito stared at the dining room from his place by the entrance, not really wanting to go any further inside.

Everything certainly _looked_ normal. Nuns sat together, chatting with one another. Bishops conversed politely with their peers, a few looking over bibles and newspapers as they ate their eye-ball soups. The walls were clean and the floors were neatly swept. The rows of tables held bountiful amounts of food ranging from the staple flowers, bread and fruits to the seventh district's specialty, eyeball fish.

But if everything looked... normal, alright, nothing out of the ordinary...

Then why did Teito have this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why did he feel that bad aftertaste in the back of his throat? Seeing them all... so vontent, so happy...

Teito didn't think he could stomach being in the room for much longer, so he turned on his heel and quickly made his way to the courtyard. _I_ _t isn't like I was hungry in the first place..._

* * *

The sun was still high in the air when Teito reached the water fountain. Lazette was, sadly, no where to be seen, though there were some puddles of water scattered on the marble ground nearby. He sat down on the edge of the fountain with a * _plop*_ before dropping his head into his hands, already feeling a headache coming.

He was miles away from the first district, unable to contact Ouka in any way or form. Ouka, who had become one of the closest - and _female -_ friends Teito had, who was still at the mercy of Dr. Nanase and his cruel and twisted psychology? Was she still undergoing the brainwashing maintenance that had robbed both Raphael and Mikhail of their power?

Then there was the Emperor, himself.

At the time, six weeks in the future, Teito had thought it best if Kal and Wolfram came back with them as well. Wolfram was a person of immense political sway, while Kal had more fighting experience and was more resourceful than Teito or Ouka could ever hope to be.

But no matter how hard Teito thought about it, he just _could not_ forgive that man! The man who had hurt so many people.

Wolfram had been willing to kill his own daughter. He had been willing to destroy a whole country the precious thing called friendship, something he could have had with his father, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, in exchange for his own desires... Teito's mother.

 _I can't forgive him for what he has taken away from me._

Most of all, though, Teito hated the man for stealing away ten years of his mother's life. Compared to that, six weeks didn't even come close to undoing the damage the emperor inflicted upon her.

 _Mom_. That word seemed almost foreign to Teito, an unattainable dream. And yet, Millea wasn't a dream. She was as real as Mikage had been, as real as Hakuren and Ouka were, and he desperately wanted to see her again. He wanted to see the woman who had given birth to him, who had loved him, who was stolen from him, who had kept constant watch over him. He want to hold her hand, to hug her, to _talk_ to her about how she got together with dad, about his country of origin, Raggs. He wanted to know about her childhood, her happiest memories, maybe even _his_ memories, memories he had lost long ago.

 _And Kal! Is He still working under Miroku?_ Like with Wolfram, Teito just couldn't forgive the man for the ten years of abuse Teito had been forced to endure. Kal- no _Ea-_ was more powerful than Miroku could ever hope to be. Ea had said he wanted Teito to be strong... but couldn't there had been another way? Couldn't Ea have taken him back to the church and trained him...?

 _I firmly protected you for 10 years_ , Ea had said. _you have to live on._

...No, Teito decided he couldn't have, not if Ea didn't want to risk Landkarte finding them both and killing them...

 _How am I going to contact Kal or any of the others who travelled back with me if I can't even seem to get in touch with Mikhail?_ Teito thought, miserably. _I'm quite sure the imperial guard won't let me waltz into Hohburg fortress... I'm a wanted fugitive after all_.

His head was throbbing, even more painfully than before, as his ears began to ring. Stumbling, Teito got of the edge. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the water puddle underneath his foot until he slipped and fell backwards, hitting the edge of the fountain with the back of his head, once again pulling him into the darkness he knew all too well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

If you review, please be appropriate and no swear words! :(

So as you all can probably see, I rearranged a few things and broke down a lot of the text so that it would be easier and faster to read this story.


	3. Price for your Silence

Me: *Writes. Stops writing* I feel very, VERY scared right now... *shivers. Continues writing*

.

.

Traveling through the Ghosts of Time...  
Arc One: 『 』  
Kapitel Two: Price for your Silence

* * *

Summary: Pandora's box is breaking, Mikhail is damaged and Verloren's soul treads closer with each second that passes. Fearing for their masters' lives, the two archangels summon their magic to send their saviors into the past. However, things don't go according to plan. Now with only two months left to prepare for catastrophe, will Teito and Ouka be able to stop Verloren's arrival or will they succumb to the growing darkness inside their hearts?

* * *

"..." - Speaking  
 _Italics_ \- thoughts, letters, dreams, flashbacks  
 ** _Bold italics_ ** \- Mikhail/Raphael talking in Teito/Ouka's minds  
 **Bold** \- Mikhail/Raphael talking when they take over their masters' bodies.

* * *

" _Make sure you succeed this time. The farce where an empress rules this empire has to end."_

 _"I'm a war merchant."_

 _"There's a movement to call out the handler of the Eye of Mikhail to the next empress..."_

 _" **Crush it**. Imprison the eye of Mikhail and its wielder as experimental material and do **not** let them out in the open_."

* * *

* _Two months ago, Hohburg Fortress, Hallway_ *

"Ichiki, I want you to find my daughter and bring her to THAT person's room," the Emperor demanded quietly as he and his most trusted servant walked down the hall.

"Are you sure that is wise, Your Majesty?" Ichiki asked, confused. Ichiki was a man in his late 40s. His hair which once black had begun to grey from the roots of his bangs which were combed back. He had sharp narrow eyes the color of steel, though they often held a kind twinkle in them. He was wearing the typical butler attire, but instead of the typical butler coat, he wore long simple black robes. A golden badge pinned to his coat distinguished himself as one of the King's personal servants.

"Ichiki, please do not question me," Wolfram asked. "I have decided that it is about time Ouka knew... She's to be the queen in only a few weeks..."

"Even if it's the princess, the more people who know of HER presence, the harder it will be to protect her."

" _Ichiki_ , I have made my decision. Now, please..."

Ichiki was not so sure that that action was wise, but he didn't want to risk the emperor's ire with continued defiance. Ichiki bowed briefly to Wolfram. "As you wish your Majesty," he replied before heading off to the elevator.

After that, Wolfram hurried down the oh so familiar path to the room where a sleeping Millea laid in wait, hardly paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Access code required," a feminine but metallic voice asked from the intercom when Wolfram placed his hand in the center of Millea's door.

"Teapot-hawk-eight-nine-goat-zero," Wolfram said quickly, glad that the security system was functioning once again. _It was never down to begin with_.

"Access granted." The light on top of the door lit up green while the doors slid open.

The sweet smell of the hundreds of flowers surrounding Millea greeted Wolfram as he stepped into the cool room. Faint beeping sounds could be heard from the machines hooked up to Millea's capsule to keep track of her vitals.

Wolfram walked over to the machines. He wasn't so good at managing them as Ichiki was, but he still knew enough to notice if anything major was wrong. Thankfully, nothing seemed to have changed drastically.

Sighing, Wolfram collapsed onto the chair next to Millea. He really didn't know what to do. He wanted to wake Millea up as soon as possible, but he had a feeling that would be a very bad idea. He did not think she would react well to seeing the face of the man who had all but ripped her son and husband away from her and locked her in a state of endless sleep for ten whole years.

 _Millea_...

Millea, who had been his dearest childhood friend. Millea, who once sent him letters about her life in Raggs and how much she wished she could introduce her son to him. Millea, who he had loved more than life itself. Millea, who he had betrayed on so many levels when he had her poisoned and her new family in Raggs decimated.

 _I have no right to wake her up_.

But if Wolfram waited for Teito Klein to come to the fortress, he had no doubt in his mind that the boy would be very disappointed in the emperor- no he would be down-right furious.

 _I have to wake her up_.

Teito Klein... Wolfram had been more than a little surprised when General Oak informed him that a wielder of the eye of Mikhail had been found. He had been even more surprised when he found out the boy's name.

It had seen a but too much like a coincidence for wielder to have the same last name as the consort of the King of Raggs, so he had done some digging to see wht he could find. Unfortunately, all he found was that the boy had been a slave captured during the Raggs War. There was no information about his parentage or even _where_ in Raggs he was first captured from. The boy did resemble Millea, but the emperor still didn't have enough information to be certain that Teito Klein and Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs were one in the same.

No, it wasn't until Wolfram had met the boy in person could he say for certain that that boy was Krom's son.

* * *

 _"How annoying. Just as I thought, I wouldn't be satisfied by just confining you. That gaze, You're the spitting image of that guy_!"

* * *

 _What a fool I have been_...

 _And Ouka_... Ouka, his precious daughter... he still couldn't believe it, how easily she could forgive him... he who was the cause of her mother's early death and nearly the cause of her own as well. He who treated her as nothing more than a tool, a means to an end, to gain more power and time to spend with Millea...

Wolfram's vision began to blur. _I've been a very foolish person_... _I couldn't see you_...

There was a rawness to them, his tears. They were like the pain of still an open wound. Wolfram clasped onto the back of a chair, his whole body shaking. He would not sob, though. Salty water would simply fall down his cheeks in silence, forming light stains on the sides of his face.

At first, Wolfram attempted to control his grief, but then gave up and just let the tears fall freely. There was no one else in the room who could see him cry, there was no one who could hurt him while in this state.

After all, he _knew_ that, before he knew it, Wolfram would become calm, and his emotions would be hidden once again by the mask of coping. And He will keep wearing that mask until everything was right again... he didn't know another way.

 _Chief of heaven, please forgive me for I have sinned against too many innocent people_...

* * *

* _Two months ago, Hohburg Fortress, Ouka's dream, Ouka's POV_ *

 _My mind is fuzzy, as the last remnants of a dream I thought I forgot long ago wanders by..._

 _Its so bright, its blinding me... yet I can't help but reach out to it... My dream, my salvation..._

 _A sky so clear and blue..._

 _A green land covered in grassy hills which seemed to shimmer in the light of the sun..._

 _The hills are covered with patches of flowers with numerous delicate petals in varying shades of white, yellow, orange, red, pink and purple circling a yellow center. All of them had several layers of flower petals_...

 _A tall, slim woman_ _with short wavy pink hair and pale skin stands_ _in front of me, her narrow pink eyes holding such sadness on her pointy face. Despite this, though, she's always smiling at me..._

 _She always wore long, formal gowns of vibrant colors ranging from pink to yellow to green to blue that seemed to shimmer in the light. She's always holding a white paper fan outlined in gold with a_ _long string that had a crescent-shaped ornament attached to it dangling from the fan._

 _I don't know the woman's name... though I often feel as though I should know who she is..._

 _Sometimes, we would sit together under a big oak tree in the meadow full of colorful flowers. We would talk and talk about nearly everything... but oddly... I don't ever remember a single sound coming out of our mouths, as though someone had pressed the mute button and forgot to turn the sound back on._

 _Yet, I vaguely remember the smell of her hair, the feeling of her palm, the look of that gentle and soothing smile she always wore along with those sad, sad eyes..._

 _When I was younger I would try asking her why she always looked so sad... Why she held unshed tears in her eyes every time she saw me... But every time she simply shakes her head and pulls me into a hug and holds me tight... a motherly hug..._

 _It had been nearly a years since I've had those dreams... I didn't want to wake up, not without talking to her one more time..._

 _But the details... they are fading fast even as I try to recall them... Even as I race after the fragments, a blinding white light appears, blocking my path..._

 _I want to she her again... I want to see that woman again..._

* * *

* _Two months ago, Hohburg Fortress, Ouka's bedroom_ *

It was to the bright rays of the late fall sun that Ouka woke up to in her bedroom. Dust-motes filled the air as the curtains on either side of the open window fluttered above the wind. Stifling a yawn with her right hand, Ouka grumbled as she struggled to pull herself upright onto the bed she was on.

Blearily Ouka looked around the room, surprised to see Ohruri and Kikune were sleeping on either side of her. She hesitates before brushing the back of her hand on their hair, still not sure if it was a dream or not.

 _But, where's Gyokuran-san_? Ouka thought, confused. She apparently didn't have to wait long for that answer.

"G-Gyokuran-san!" Ouka said, startled, when the door to her bedroom suddenly opened with a " _swish_!"

"Ouka-sama, good afternoon," Gyokuran replied as she pushed the cart laden with Ouka's favorite afternoon snacks.

At the sound of the door opening, Ohruri and Kikune also woke up, a bit disoriented.

"Gyo?" Ohruri mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kikune stiffled a yawn with the palm of her hand as the two ladies-in-waiting pulled themselves off the bed. "Is it lunch time yet?"

"Yes, Ohruri," Gyokuran replied. "I take it you three had a good nap?" She continued, teasingly, as Kikune started setting up the plates and utensils on the round table and Ohruri tested out the foods for poison.

Ouka attempted to get up and walk over, but when she got up, her head swayed painfully, her body felt as if tiny little needles were poking her skin. Her feet felt like made of lead. Fall down felt like vomiting.

 _Raphael, why didn't you warn me about the pain_? Ouka asked, not really expecting an answer.

" ** _I didn't have time to tell you every single thing, okay?_** " Raphael snapped, making Ouka jump in shock. A naeasous feeling come over her.

 _Are you alright, Raphael_? Ouka asked. _You seem quite grumpy_.

" ** _You would be too if you had to make sure that five people of varying ages got back to this EXACT time into your CORRECT bodies while making sure your souls didn't get LOST and that your respective memories was attached to your souls and did not fly away to god knows where_** ," Raphael grumbled.

 _I'm sorry_ , Ouka said, chastised

" ** _Don't be. It's not your fault_**." Raphael said, this time more kindly. " ** _Please wait for a few seconds. I shall alleviate the strain on your body_**."

"Ouka-sama?" Gyokurun asked.

Ouka realized that all three of them were staring at her.

"Y-yes?" Ouka asked.

"Are you alright?" Gyokuran continued.

"Oh, my, you look a bit pale," Ohruri said worriedly. She walked over to Ouka and placed a hand on the young princess's forehead. Ohruri's eyes widened. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Gyokuran asked, walking towards Ouka to see for herself.

"Should we call Dr. Nanase to check on you, your highness?" Kikune asked, a faint trace of worry in her normally impassive tone.

"No/ **No** ," Ouka and Raphael hissed, startling the other three. "I-it isn't that bad, I'll be fine," Ouka said more levelly. "More importantly, do you know where Kururu is?"

"She was last sleeping on the bed the last time I saw her," Kikune replied.

"I think I saw her going down towards the kitchen, though," Gyokuran added, still frowning. "Are you sure you don't want us to call Dr. Nanase?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Ouka insisted. And she was fine. Raphael had been right. After only a few seconds, the pain had all but disappeared, and even her head had cleared up.

"You don;t have to go under maintainence," Ohruri added. "We can just pop into the lab and have him do a quick check up!"

Fed up with their persistance, Ouka told them what they wanted to hear. "Fine! I'll go see Dr. Nanase!" _Not_. "By myself!" She added. Without wasting anymore time, she ran out of the room and down the halls. She first made it seem as if she was heading to the elevators, just in case Gyokuran decided to follow her anyways before taking a sharp turn that would lead her to the throne room.

"Your highness!" Ouka turned to the left to see whole was calling her. It was Ichiki. "Your highness, your father wishes to see you."

"He does? I was just on my way to the throne room to talk to him actually," Ouka confessed.

"He isn't in the throne room. He has gone to visit a certain person," Ichiki revealed. "In fact, before he left, he told me to take you to him if you came to ask for him. Please follow me."

"Alright," Ouka said. _Certain person? Is Ichiki talking about Millea-san_?

"...Ichiki, do you know of a boy named Teito Klein?" Ouka asked as the two of them made their way through the still unfamiliar part of the castle. "I think he used to go to Barsburg's military school..."

"Teito...Klein?" Ichiki asked slowly, "Klein?!" Ichiki repeated, stopping abruptly, his eyes widening.

"Ichiki-san?" Ouka asked tentatively.

"...No, I'm afraid I do not," Ichiki answered, before beginning to walk once more. "I tend to try to not think too much about this country's military if I can help it."

"I see..."

"... You're father may know something on the matter though," Ichiki continued. "You may ask him when you arrive."

* * *

Ouka and Wolfram looked at the sleeping woman in silence for some time. And what a sad, forlorn silence it was.

Ouka peered curiously at Millea's sleeping face. She really was pretty, with her long, light blue hair framing her face and her creamy white skin. _Teito really does take after his mom, though_ , Ouka contemplated. _Their facial structure is similar_.

* * *

" _You're... the spitting image... of Krom-sama_..."

* * *

Ouka hesitated before reaching into the open capsule to grasp Millea's hand. It was soft and warm, just the sun's rays on a spring morning.

 _There's something comforting about Millea_ , Ouka wondered. _It seems so familiar, like that woman from my dreams_...

Ouka had to admit, the room was beautiful, with all those fresh flowers and crystal walls. The room was cool and had surprisingly little fragrance.

"Most of the flowers are don't have a smell," Wolfram had explained. "Millea can't stand most scented flowers because they make her feel sick."

It scared Ouka to think how both caring and cruel that statement made her father seem. He had trapped Millea in this prison of a room for ten years, denying her what she wanted the most, the chance to be with her family, with _Teito_ , yet he makes sure that the _flowers_ are to her liking.

Wolfram loved Millea, yet he punishes her every minute he keeps her next to him, Ouka thought. In order for Millea to be happy, father must be hurt. Millea right now, she isn't happy, and father is still hurt.

It was rather sad in a way. Her father, he wanted something he could never hold, he can't love a woman who does not love him back.

 _Those flowers_! Ouka thought. Besides the capsule, on a small table, was a blue crystal vase holding five flowers in the crystal vase, two white, one blue and two purple. Each had around 30 or so wide petals that overlapped in 4 layers. Ouka smelled them. Yes, these were the flowers she had seen in her dreams. And just like in her dreams, the flowers carried no scent or fragrance.

"... They were only eight weeks...," Wolfram murmured to himself.

"Eh?" she asked, becoming alert.

"...There is eight weeks until your coronation," Wolfram told her, though she had a suspicion that that wasn't what he initially said. "Ouka? I need you to do me a favor..."

"What is it?" Ouka asked. Wolfram sighed, reaching into his pocket and taking out a clear glass vial. Her eyes widened. _The antidote_!

"Please administer this to Millea," Wolfram requested. "I... I can't do it... I don't have that right."

"Are you sure?" Ouka asked. Wolfram gave no answer. Hesitating, Ouka placed her fingers around the bottle and pulled it closer to her, afraid that she might break the fragile-looking glass if she put too much pressure on it. She bent down to her knees after turning to face Millea and removed the oxygen mask on the older woman's face.

Ouka had been administering the antidote to Millea, but much to her horror, Millea didn't seem to be waking. What-? Why isn't she waking up? She became lucid almost as soon as Teito gave her the cure...?

" **Do not worry, master** ," Raphael's voice reassured. ** _"_ Millea-san is fine. Her body is just absorbing her soul and memories at a slower pace due to the long period of inactivity**."

"Oh, thank god," Ouka muttered, turning around to face Wolfram once again. "Father-?" Ouka's eyes widened

When Ouka turned around, she had not been expecting the emperor's face to be a picture of grief, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again, nor did she expect to see silent tears going his

Then, just when she thought the breakthrough would come and he would trust her with his vulnerability,

Surprisingly, Ouka just shook her head before walking towards Wolfram and hugging him. "Don't be..." Ouka told him. "Because... I think it's beautiful when a person cries... it shows they're being honest about their emotions... you're beautiful... because you aren't afraid to admit it... your vulnerability..."

* * *

A breeze flew in from no where, and a chill seeped into Ouka's bones.

 _Raphael... I'm scared,_ Ouka thought as she shivered.

" ** _What is it that you fear, Master?_** "

 _Everything_ , Ouka replied with so much emotion, fear, sorrow, anticipation, joy, anger, guilt. _I'm scared I'll lose father. I'm scared I'll lose Teito... I'm scared Millea will continue to be hurt... That Ea won't be able to protect all of us from Landkarte_... _I'm scared of everything that could go wrong. I'm scared of losing everyone_.

Raphael stayed silent, opting to send comforting thoughts to its master to put her nerves at rest.

"Tiashe..." Millea's weak voice called out, breaking Ouka's thoughts.

"Millea-san!" Ouka said, relief filling her voice. "You're awake!"

"Ichiki!" Wolfram shouted, hurriedly. Almost immediately, Ichiki re-entered the room and bowed.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Ichiki asked.

"Millea has been awakened," Wolfram informed, ignoring the look of shock that flitted across Ichiki's face. Not needing any more explanation, Ichiki made swift work of connecting the machine Millea was in and began to read and analyze the information being displayed.

"Tiashe... where is... my Tiashe..." Millea asked again, more urgently, or at least as urgently as she could sound. "Is he...safe...?"

"I believe Tei-Tiashe is safe for now," Ouka reassured, though she wasn't so sure.

"Where...?"

"Uh, he's at Barsburg's Church!" Ouka told her hurriedly, feeling a little guilty but what else was she supposed to say? That Ouka didn't have a clue about where her son was or if he even managed to arrive safely to this time or not?! Besides, the church was a safe guess. If there were eight months to her coronation, then the bishop exams were in one month. Since Teito was a Bishop's apprentice, should be at the church or in the process of getting to the church.

Though she wished it weren't so, Ouka knew hardly anything about Teito or his past. _But I plan on changing that_! Ouka thought determined. _Yes, I'm going to find out where Teito is, then I'm going to drag him to Hohburg Fortress and we'll have a heart to heart discussion about our pasts, favorite foods, hobbies and a whole bunch of other things_!

"Tiashe... " Millea breathed. "My little man..." Her eyes began to close and before they knew it she was asleep again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

If you review, please be appropriate and no swear words!

This chapter was long and horrible...


End file.
